In recent years, digital still cameras (DSC), single lens reflex cameras, cellular telephone cameras, and digital movie cameras that can take photographs have become common, making casual photography possible. Furthermore, recording media for saving image data have been increasingly larger in size.
This enables individual users to keep a large amount of image content. Accordingly, in order to help the users to efficiently find a desired image, more attention is being given to a technology for supporting classification of the images, such as attaching tags thereto.
For example, there have been proposed a technology for attaching tags of people's names to images by using face matching (Non-Patent Literature 1, for example), and a technology for supporting registration of facial images (Patent Literature 1, for example).
In addition, there has been a technology for classifying images by receiving support from a user with regard to suitability of the result of classification and targets for classification.
For example, according to Patent Literature 2, a user gives feedback when searching for images, and learning model is updated based on the feedback so as to conduct search that matches the user's intention.
In addition, according to Patent Literature 3, tags are attached to images by combining a predetermined ambiguous keyword and a specific keyword determined by a user.